


Call Me Oswald

by ElliotKelly



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Nygmobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliotKelly/pseuds/ElliotKelly
Summary: Ed Nygma is in need of advice from a professional killer and kidnaps Oswald, who is apprehensive at first.





	Call Me Oswald

**Author's Note:**

> I'm brand new to writing fanfics, so any form of constructive criticism is welcomed. Whether it be ways to improve character development, skills on writing better, or anything else. Hope you enjoy, thank you!

Disoriented and confused, in an unfamiliar room, Oswald sat up abruptly in bed.                     _Where am I?_                               His dark disheveled hair spiking in every direction, he quickly looked down and noticed the alternative clothing; pyjamas that did not belong to him. Beginning to panic, he glanced around the large room, taking in as much detail as possible, trying to process where he was. Taking his dainty, bruised hands to his eyes, he began vigorously rubbing them in disbelief. Excruciating pain shocked the back of his head, reminding him of the violent ordeal which took place the previous night. Only capable of remembering that he was very strongly hit, his vision became blurred and then everything was black.                                 _Typical._  
Whoever did this knew Oswald, he was sure of it. He took his weak hand and slapped himself on the cheek. This was not a dream.

"Finally, you're awake! How are we feeling, Sleepyhead?" a voice he has heard before said with a chuckle. His attention was brought to the other side of the room, where the slender figure stood, holding a silver platter with a glass of water and a wide grin spread across his face. The known individual began walking towards Oswald. From where did he know this man?

Oswald, his heart rate rising, hurriedly forced the bed covers off his body before trying to stand up, only to lose balance and fall back against the bed; grabbing onto the edge to steady himself. With his head still spinning, he closed his eyes and placed the palm of his free hand upon his forehead, his vision hadn't recovered fully and he was suffering from a serious headache.  
"I'm afraid you can't do that Mr. Penguin. You have extensive injuries, my apologies. I did not know any other way of getting you here," the man said, pushing his glasses up with his index finger. Anger became evident in the facial expression of the shorter man as he connected the dots.  
"You!? You did this to m- Ow!" Oswald attempted to scold the man opposite him, but the utter pain was far too much to bare.  
"Yes, it was I who did this to you, but before you get mad, I had my reasons..." the mans grin grew wider.  
"I know you," Oswald tried as much as he could to put a name to this man but couldn't.  
"Ed." He smiled, his perfectly white teeth gleaming in the soft light of the early morning. "Nygma," he chuckled, doing his best to assist the man he had kidnapped in remembering him. Slight confusion still in Oswald's eyes, he studied every inch of the face in front of him.  
"We met once before, at the GCPD," Ed explained, gesturing gently with his hand, obvious excitement in his eyes.  
"You're not a cop," Oswald began, a hint of certainty in his voice.  
"Oh god no," he let a laugh escape his mouth. "No, I'm in forensics. Much more fascinating, in my opinion."                 Oswald's muscles remained uptight, failing to become more comfortable in the presence of Ed.  
"Do you believe in fate?" Nygma asked, breaking the near awkward silence. "Where are my clothes?" Oswald avoided the question he was asked, concerned, remembering he was not in his suit.  
"Oh, about that. When you hit the ground.... Your suit got muddy. So I put it in the wash for you... And don't worry, I checked that it was machine washable," Ed sat down at the edge of the bed which he gave to his new guest.  
"Well, this has been lovely friend-"  
"Ed." He corrected Cobblepot.  
Minor frustration in his voice, Oswald continued.  
"Ed, I best be going now." He stood up again, only to be gripped by the hand of the taller man.  
"You're a wanted man, sir. You can try your best and run but I doubt you'd get very far in your condition. I'm afraid you're stuck here with me until you recover." Ed smiled, handing Oswald the glass of water he had retrieved for him. Oswald studied the glass, perhaps examining whether it was poisoned.  
"Drink up, it's just water," Ed smiled again, twisting the purple coloured straw towards the hesitant man merely inches away from him.  
"I'm not thirsty." Oswald childishly turned his nose up.  
"Dehydration is something you do not need right now. It will just prolong your recovery." Ed being persistent, stood with his arm out, waiting for Oswald to accept the drink.                                       "I can assure you friend, I'll be fine." He said more bluntly than was intended, gently pushing the water away, a brief smile on his lips.  
"Be as you will, I'll leave it here for you," Ed placed the platter onto the oak bedside table.  
"What do you want from me?" Oswald lay back into bed and crossed his arms, awaiting his new friend's response.  
"What costs nothing but is worth everything, one person can not own but two or more can share?" Ed quizzes.  
Oswald sat, staring right through Edward, in total confusion.  
"I told you I don't like riddl-" Oswald starts.  
"It's friendship.... Remember I had mentioned fate?" Ed chuckled quietly. "What does this have to do with fate?, you ask."  
"I didn't-" Oswald begins before getting cut off by Ed, again.  
"I'm sick of being treated like I'm worthless around here. Everyone looks at me like I'm nothing...." Ed began. "..I've started murdering people!" He finally blurted out, only to cover his mouth with both hands and smile psychotically.  
For the first time, Oswald was now interested in Ed.  
"How many people?" He sat upright, and placed his hand under his chin, listening attentively.  
"Three in total," Ed says, seemingly very proud of himself. However his smile turned to a frown when it was greeted with a scoff and laugh from Oswald.  
"That is why I need your help.  I need advice. You are one of Gotham's most notorious killers and I was hoping that you could somewhat guide me on this path I have recently decided to take." Ed pleaded, hope in his bright eyes.  
"I don't know, Ed. I don't think you're cut out for all this. All it causes is pain and suffering for you and others around you.... I know because it's happened to me. If it wasn't for me... My mother would still be alive and-" Oswald was stopped by a lump in his throat. With his head hung low, his eyes became wet and a single tear fell down his cheek. ".... What I'm trying to say is that, you don't want this," Oswald started.                                   Ed outstretched his arm and placed his hand upon Oswald's shoulder, making his new friend jump slightly. Oswald glanced from his shoulder and into Ed's eyes, surprised by his unexpected affection.  
"If you help me, I will go after the people that took your mother from you, and together, you and I could become something, Mr. Penguin," Ed said sincerely.  
"... Oswald. Call me Oswald." He said placing his hand onto Ed's which was still on his shoulder.  
"Oswald." Ed smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This was heavily influenced by 2x09, adding in my own touches here and there.


End file.
